The Broken, the Misunderstood and Misguided
by Snapeh Granger
Summary: Hermione becomes misguided and loses her way, she has no one to turn to; so, who will help her? A lot of action - written by two authors, please give it a read :3
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys. This is the first chapter of 'The Broken, the Misunderstood and Misguided'. This is a Snamione – or whatever you will call it – FanFic, please enjoy. Remember there are two authors writing this. Currently this is 'Flying Alone' writing the first chapter. Enjoy, please and Review. =^.^=**

**Flying Alone, Chapter One: 'The Broken, the Misunderstood and Misguided.'**

It was a dark, cold morning; September the first, to be precise. It was clear winter was having its way and finally seeping in. There was glistening frost twinkling in the early morning sun-light, which had an orange pink-ish tint to it. This was the day Hermione Granger was due to go back to Hogwarts.

It was around seven am - half an hour before the piercing alarm would rupture the peaceful Granger household. Their home: was a large house, with an oversized drive that has the appearance of stretching for miles, and their ground large. All containing larger, luscious, green shrubs, beautiful flowers and green grass. Parked in their driveway was a silver Jaguar; it was fairly new with perfectly matted paint and solid black tyres, with silver shining rims.

Her parents had recently opened a second Dental Clinic, after their first one doing so well; money was not an issue for the Grangers.

All of a sudden Hermione's alarm made a piercing bleep. Hermione quickly slammed her hand to turn the alarm off, she had managed to stop it before another sound was made. She had already been awake, reading a book: ' Hogwarts: A History', one of her favourites. She sighed while getting up, and out of bed. She then glanced over at the clock, which read: '7:30 am'.

Hermione had a long day ahead of her, she was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts. There was some speculation of a massive conspiracy that was happening in Hogwarts - something she had found out from staying a week at the Burrow in the holidays. Harry and Ron had been pestering Ron's father, Arthur, to tell them what would be happening - not that Hermione could careless, she knew it had something to do with the Ministry of Magic. Hermione's time at the Burrow had been fun: gossiping with Ginny, being fed till she could burst by Molly, enjoying lazy afternoons in the sun with her best friends and having to listen to constant arguing between Molly, Fred and George.

Hermione was now stood in her mirror gazing at herself. She was making a little more effort with her appearance; her Mother had decided it had been time for her and her daughter to go 'girly' shopping together, and along with that Hermione now decided to straighten her curls and apply eyeliner. These subtle changes had done the world of good to her confidence. She was wearing casual clothes: a cream blouse - which was low cut, but reasonably - black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. She had her school robes and uniform in a brown satchel and her trunk was already in her Father's Jaguar.

"Mum," Hermione softly spoke. Jean Granger, Hermione's mother, met her daughter's hazel orbs with a small smile.

"Yes, darling?"

"I shall miss you..." Hermione whispered in reply - she always missed her mum and dad, they were her support.

"And me too, darling. Please go get in the car, your Dad and I will be out soon," Her mum said. Hermione walked out to the car and clambered in; from afar Hermione could have sworn on Merlin's life she could have heard her parents shouting...

No sooner later her mother came storming out of the house, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks tear stained. Hermione dared not to ask what was wrong, her mum had a look of anger in her eyes - it had always been best to stay quiet when she had that look.

XXX

Hermione arrived King's Cross Station, platform nine, for 8:45 am. Her mum had quickly said goodbye and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek, before speeding off into the distance. Hermione was in a pensive frame of mind; on what was truly upsetting her mum, what had her mum and dad been rowing over?

Hermione soon realised the time, shocked. In panic she ran through the ticket barrier - heading for platform nine and three-quarters - she had just made, two minutes to spare. She could not see Ron or Harry waiting in the swarm of heads so decided just to get on and find a seat.

She looked down all the cabins along the train - there was none free. She could not see her to "dunder-head" best friends; so, she decided that she would hope for the best and clamber into a less occupied cabin.

A person - or a man, rather - sat crossed legged with the prophet open wide hiding their face.

'Hmm - I wonder who that is?' Hermione questioned herself as she placed her luggage in the shelves above the seats. She took the spare bench seat and sat down, flipping open her book and began to read. No words were spoken for a long while, the silence was comfortable; but Hermione had that question burning at the back of her mind, who really was she sharing a cabin with?

As if the male had read Hermione's mind, long fingers clawed at the paper folding it into to halves. Then a silky, soft voice spoke; one Hermione knew well.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what an unexpected... Pleasure. Where are the Dunderheads you call 'friends'?" Severus' voice silky boomed. Hermione's eyes flickered up to stare him in the face, if she had known Professor Snape was in this cabin she would have... Never came in.

"Erm - Sir?" She muttered as her response, her brain was not yet functioning. "Oh. I couldn't find them... I was a little late for the and had to rush, sorry Professor,"

I did not mean to intrude on you... Would you like me to find another cabin?" Hermione mumbled on and on. Severus had a small smirk on his lips, clearly showing his amusement finding Hermione's jabbering humorous.

"Miss Granger, as much as I would love to hear you talk all day I have more important things to worry about. So, if you would sit there quietly it would be appreciated." Severus said in his sarcastic tone. His lips still donned the amused smirk, and his eyes roamed over Hermione's demeanour. She seemed to have changed her style in subtle ways since last year. Her hair was no longer a bushy main; it was a silky straight, mass of blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. She had make-up on and her outfit choice made it look as if she chose it, not just picked the first thing out of her draw.

"So... It's okay if I stay in here wit-with you?" She questioned him. He replied with a curt nod and picked up his paper once again.

They sat in silence for a good while, before the Trolley Lady knocked on the cabin door. All different types of cakes and sweets, the usual.

"Can I get you anything?" Her voiced hummed in a gentle tone.

Severus remained silent, not lifting his head once from his paper. His dark, fierce eyes were fixed on an article about the return of Sirius Black as Severus occluded his mind from his childhood memories.

Hermione looked at the Trolley Lady smiled; then said:

"No thank you. I think we're both fine." She spoke trying to sound as cheerful as she could - without another word the Trolley Lady moved onto the next cabin.

Hermione sighed under her breath, giving in to the silence; knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere with trying to speak to her Potions Master. She scooted over to the window and began to watch the views of the countryside out of the window. The countryside rolling outside the window, luscious green trees and fields; some littered with cows and others sparse with grass. Severus' eyes started to wonder around the small cabin, then to the window he saw the dark rising over the window pain... Brilliant brown eyes met his own, her gaze have the impression of fear. The temperature in the cabin had cooled. It had an eeriness about it, it was sending shivers down Severus' spine. Something was definitely wrong here, he could sense the dark magic oozing from outside.

Hermione begins to sense something is wrong, totally and utterly wrong. She stood up as getting closer to Severus. Her anxiety was beginning to set in. Her breathing became heavy. All of a sudden the whole train was in total darkness, the lights had switched off - leaving the everything in pitch midnight darkness. Hermione stood frozen, shaking with fear her whole body had tensed; but her hand - for some reason - stretched out to pull on Severus' bat-like robes.

The air in the cabin went even more eerie and the temperature plummeted - to what Hermione believed were Arctic conditions - the doors of the cabin slid open. A scaly skeleton hand ivory-white, constructed from bones and draped in a black material. Hermione shrieked in sheer fear: "Severus...!" She managed to shriek, while her arm wrapped around his waist and Severus stood in front of her in a protective way; like he had done before, a year ago to protect Hermione, Ron and 'Precious Potter' from the God damn awful Werewolf. Hermione still shaking in fear. She hid her head into his back as the scaly-cloaked-thing approached them both. Severus uttered the words,

" Expecto Patronum," his voice a loud whisper, his stance strong and protective. The Dementor disappears on a flash. The lights flicker back on and the light is restored, along with the original room-temperature. Hermione was still shaking with fear. She was as pale as a white sheet; her head buried deep into Severus' back, and her arm tightening around his waist.

Severus swept around, so Hermione was now wrapped around his front. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hermione... Oh - er - Miss Granger," Severus began to stutter. "Are you-you okay?" He then asked. Hermione's brilliant brown eyes met Severus' dark mysterious black ones; biting her lip, still shaking and she finally nodded.

"You do not need to worry, Hermione, it will be fine. Wait there a minute." Severus disappeared for a minute, and then returned to the cabin. "Eat this, Hermione. It will help," Severus instructed and passed her a bar of chocolate; she took it off him and ate it. She began to relax and eased up for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus clambered off the train as quickly as he could. It had been quite the encounter for him, the bloody Granger girl… She had been so scared and vulnerable; then again, she had trusted him to deal with the situation.

'Perhaps, Hermione wasn't that bad...She had even used my Christian name, not out of disrespect...Something else,' Severus thought to himself, as he stepped onto the platform - little did he know that Granger was stood right behind him. She was watching his every movement and his body language.

It didn't take long for Severus to realise someone was staring at him. He spun around gracefully, and once again those brilliant brown eyes met his own. A small smile tweaked its way on to his lips just for a brief second, then vanished. Hermione had returned the smile before grabbing her luggage and went skipping off to find the dunderheads.

Severus decided the quickest way to get to Hogwarts was via Apparition. So, he quickly apparated himself to outside Hogwarts' grounds.

XXX

Severus couldn't wait to get out of the great hall; Dumbledore's speech was filled with the usual rubbish, bathos and lies; which were about how everyone was safe, that he had everything under control in Hogwarts' grounds.

'Typical Albus,' Severus thought to himself. 'Always tells you what you want to hear, never the truth.'

Severus sat, arms folded and looked like a child who had been put on the naughty step; clearly showing his desire of not wanting to be there. His usual lip curl showing. His Slytherins all tried to imitate his scowl; but no one could, this was his look, nobody could take it from him. It was his: Trade-mark - as some would say.

"I would now like to introduce you all to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher - Professor Moody." Dumbledore's voice began to boom through Severus' ears; in a warming, cheerful tone, one that Severus knew was false and made him feel sick. Severus rolled his eyes and glanced over to Alastor Moody with the 'green-eyed envious' look. Severus had again applied for the position of: 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' job, but again, he was rejected by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had always said it was to keep Severus safe, if "Voldemort" ever did return - which Dumbledore was adamant he would - then, Severus would need to remain loyal to the Dark Lord. Teaching Potter about the Dark Arts would not do this. In Severus' eyes this was some shitty excuse Dumbledore used to ensure he still had control over Severus - and purely because Dumbledore wanted to put Severus down further, make him feel more guilty for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, to punish him, like he always had.

'Stupid, old, prancing man' Severus jokingly thought to himself. Sensing that Dumbledore was towards the end of his ear-penetratingly, long speech; Severus unfolded his arms, awaiting to sarcastically clap; a clap that looked as if he was applauding his favourite Quidditch rivals, had they just won the Quidditch cup.

"So...without further adue, I think it is time all of this speculation ended - and I would finally like to introduce to you all some special 'guests'. Whom will be joining us this year here at Hogwarts…" Dumbledore continued, almost as if he knew exactly what Severus was thinking, just to try and annoy him that little more.

'Oh, for Merlin's sake, you have got to be joking me?' Severus thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at the large doors of the Great Hall, where it had burst open and a familiar face was at the back of what Dumbledore introduced to the the 'Beauxbatons' - another Wizording school.

The girls of the Beauxbatons entered in a very lady-like manner; graceful and elegant. Severus winced with disgust as he gazed around and seeing Hagrid practically drooling over their Head-teacher.

After the girls had taken their seats, as well as their headmistress; whom was sat next to Hagrid, Dumbledore spoke again…

"And finally, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the 'Durmstang Institute'."

Severus sat back in his seat 'could it be...'

As the boys of the Durmstang came closer to the front, he noticed exchanged glances between: Krum and Granger. She had been very quiet, up until now.

Severus thought for a moment then his attention was alarmed to a familiar face, he had been correct...Their Headmaster was at the back and as that familiar face got closer, Severus smirked, addressing the man.

'Igor Karkaroff - oh how I'm going to love this year,' Severus thought sarcastically.

Finally, everyone was allowed to eat. Severus was sat - rather awkwardly -next to Igor; who continuously baffled rubbish in his ear about how great the Dark Arts is taught over at his school. Severus had known Igor for a while, they were acquaintances in the first wizarding war. That was all they were, Igor seemed to think that they were somewhat 'friends'. That very thought made Severus feel sick.

He decided to ignore Igor, choosing not to even reply to whatever he was babbling on about at that moment. He boredly, shoved his food around his plate as Igor continued to talk - thinking that Severus was actually paying attention.

Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table chomping away, she was not sat with Ron or Harry.

'Precious Potter and his gang broken?' Severus' thoughts began to ran away with him. He was staring at the brains of the 'Golden Trio' - watching her body language, her eyes everything. She was gazing over at the Durmstang; more precisely Krum, Viktor Krum, the young Quidditch star, whom everyone idolised. Hermione's eyes seem to be ogled on him; he didn't thing she was the type of girl to be interested in Quidditch...

He returned his attention to his meal, just wanting to get out of the Great Hall and hide away in his dungeons. His sanctuary, his place to relax. He didn't get called the "Dungeon Bat" for nothing.

Severus was relieved when Dumbledore announced The Feast was over. He got left the dinning table with his robes flying in the air, which gave off the bat-likeness look. He soon was hidden in his haven - until the morning .

XXX

Hermione sighed. She had -accidentally - told Ron he would not make the Keeper for Gryffindor's Quidditch team, this year. She had not meant it horribly, but she knew McLaggen was going for the same position - he was 'supposedly' better. This was according to two dippy girls, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, they did not have the first clue about Qudditch, they were more interested in the "hot players".

Hermione sighed as she watched Viktor Krum sit down.

'Everyone will be drooling over him, he is just some Quidditch player,' she thought to herself, while pushing food round her plate. She was tiring of sitting there pretending to eat, she got up and decided to leave for her Common Room. Once, in the Common Room Hermione hid herself in her book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione's first lesson: Defence Against the Dark Arts. God, she hated this lesson. New teacher every year. Now, the new one; 'Mad-Eye Moody'.

'He is God damn awful, why on earth would Dumbledore employ such a vulgar man. He is bonkers!' Hermione thought to herself. She had just sat in her first lesson with him - this is what made her conclude these thoughts on Moody. Hermione had seen him - purposely - torture three innocent black spiders; even killing one of them; using the three unforgivable curses. Then she had seen him make Neville so angry and upset, by using the Cruciatus Curse. His parents, Neville's, been tortured to the point of them reach insanity - by no other than, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Poor Neville's knuckles had gone ghostly white, as he had been gripping the table too hard in anger. Hermione had yelled at Moody, telling him to: "stop, can you not see it is upsetting him?" She had said this before storming out of the room.

Hermione's anger had now subsided. She was sat in the Great Hall - with Ron and Harry - they were watching in awe as everyone - over the age of seventeen - were placing their names in the Goblet of Fire. Fred and George decided that they would be playing their names in there, despite being under-age. They had thought that their idea would work: drink Ageing Potion and walk through the sealed charms, magical age restriction charm - of whom Dumbledore had cast himself.

Hermione laughed as the twins' face started to bubble, they were re-forming. One of their faces stopped bubbling, old wispy white hair sprouted from the twins' foreheads. Their faces were now wrinkled of old age.

"You know, Dumbledore cast the spell himself. Ageing Potions will not out-smart the spell", Hermione's sweet voice said. The twins laughed in response and yelled to the mass of people watching: "We are putting our names in!" A large applause roared, with a few girls' cheers. Both twins ran at the circle; they soon regretted it, they were thrown off in the air, as if the circle acted as a repellant.

Hermione laughed at their stupidity. "I did tell you so," she sniggered at the two, before getting on her feet and leaving the Great Hall. She was off to the library to do some reading.

XXX

Severus laughed as he noticed the two ginger-haired twins stepped into the hospital wing. The boys had no longer got ginger hair, it was a brilliant white shade; one much like Potter's owl, Hedwig. These two had consumed Ageing Potion, clearly. 'Idiots,' Severus thought to himself, smirking at the look of horror and sheer embarrassment on their faces as the Potions master approached them.

Severus had been delivering some healing potions, which he had made for Poppy. He was glad he had came up, this escapee (what the twins had done) made his whole day. Severus could now retreat to his dungeons and laugh at the foolishness of Gryffindors. It was nearly as funny as the time Granger had brewed the Polyjuice Potion and turned herself into a cat - that was one day he would never forget. And, the fact that he had spent three days creating a cure for the little know-it-all.

XXX

The following evening; Severus found himself in the Great Hall, along with the rest of the school. He watched the masses' excited faces, as Dumbledore began to read out whom the Tri-wizard champions were.

"The champion from Durmstang," Dumbledore's voice roared - stopping the natter of the students as they stared eagerly waited to hear the answer. Dumbledore's voice began to boom - again: "Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore said in his usually cheerful tone. As Krum - had all smiles on his face - approached the headmaster, shaking his hand and standing at the front beside the Goblet of Fire.

"And from the Beauxbatons…" Dumbledore's voice spoke again, this cheerful tone starting to annoy Severus.

'He's making out that he's presenting the bloody Oscar's', Severus thought to himself; a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore's voice spoke again, and it was soon faded out by a roar of happy girly screams from their table.

Severus sighed to himself, 'bloody women.' He sarcastically clapped his hands - as he had done with Krum.

Dumbledore spoke again, a little louder to shut everyone up again… "And now," he spoke, drawing a clear silence. "Our very own Hogwarts, Tri-wizard champion is…" He looked around at the students in front of him before drawing the note out of the fire. "Cedric Diggory!" A roar from the Hufflepuff table could've been heard from miles away and the school were chanting: "Diggory, Diggory."

Severus sighed in relief with himself, 'finally - it's all over,' He thought to himself. However, he was wrong…

The Goblet started to crackle, lit with blue flames, more fiercely than it had done before - Severus stepped forwards, to get Dumbledore's attention.

'What the...'

Dumbledore turned around in a flash, looking at the Goblet and then at Severus' concerned face, the whole school had stopped their cheering and had gone quiet, everyone not taking their eyes off the Goblet of Fire.

As Dumbledore drew the note from the flames, he gasped in shock, and Severus felt a pain of worry flash across his heart - he had a good guess at what this was.

"Harry Potter…" Dumbledore's voice muttered, in sheer shock and confusion. Gasps of horror and shock filled the room.

'You foolish boy!' Severus thought to himself, he hoped he had heard Dumbledore wrong, or that this was some sort of a joke, he highly doubted that however.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore's voice almost screamed, making half the students jump! Severus' eyes flicked to the trio, Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, Weasely looked angry, in disbelief, and Harry looked scared, so full of fear as he got onto his feet and made his way up to the front. Dumbledore could barely look the boy in the eye, Severus looked at Harry as the boy walked past him.

'Potter, what in the name of Merlin have you done?' He thought to himself, looking back at Granger - Severus noticed that her eyes were filled with tears, she was clearly scared for her friend.

Dumbledore looked bewildered, as if he had just woken up in a place he didn't recognise. He looked around and stared at Potter before calmingly dismissing the rest of the school out of the Great Hall. Severus and Minerva led the Tri-Wizard champions to the headmaster's office - where they could all be alone.

As they entered Dumbledore's office, Igor and Mad-Eye were arguing over how Harry's name was put into the Goblet. Snape listens in to the argument, carefully watching Mad-Eye and making mental notes of the way he was behaving, and the words that he was saying. Snape had a gut instinct that something wasn't quite right about him but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was, nor could he tell anyone about it.

The moment Dumbledore entered the room; everyone was silent as he followed Harry and cornered him, gripping the boy's shirt as he questioned if he put his name in the Goblet.

"No Professor, I swear I didn't," Harry squirmed, as Igor barked a laugh in the background.

"And you believe this Albus?" Igor asked, sniggering at the pair of them, Severus and Minerva were stood at the back of the lot, exchanging glances of uncertainty.

"Silence Igor!" Dumbledore finally spoke.

"I believe Harry, and I would like to ask what you make of this, what are our options with Harry?" He asked, turning his head to look at Barty Crouch - the other teachers did the same, Snape hadn't even noticed that Barty Crouch was there, and apparently he wasn't alone.

"Well… has no option, the Goblet of Fire has chosen him and therefore, he is of now: a Tri-Wizard Champion," he said, staring nervously at Harry. Snape heard Minerva gasp, as Albus dismissed the rest of them - leaving just Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva in his office.

The moment the three were alone, Minerva spoke out, trying to defend her Gryffindor student. "Albus, you can not let this happen. Potter is just a boy! Just a child!" She cried, shaking her head.

"I agree, Headmaster. Potter is under-age however…" he cleared his throat and his eyes switched from Dumbledore to McGonnagal and back to Dumbledore. "You heard what Crouch said, we've no choice in this Headmaster. Perhaps we should just simply let it all unfold," his velvet voice spoke.

"I agree, with Severus," Albus said, finally. They both exchanged glances and left Dumbledore's office. Severus got into his private quarters and slunk into his favourite, worn armchair.

"I have a very bad feeling about this year." He mumbled, as he lit the fire in front of him and undid a few buttons on his shirt before closing his eyes.

XXX

Hermione sighed. 'Why would Harry do something like that? He didn't did he?', she began to question herself completely mind blown by the day's events. Hermione got up, ready to follow Harry.

"Harry, Harry. What is going on? You didn't put your name in there did you?" Hermione began to question her thoughts to Harry.

" Hermione, I have got to go... I didn't..." He mumbles as his reply. Harry walked away; followed by Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

Hermione was now left sat near Neville, when Ron approached them both: his face red, as a tomato, it even reached his ears.

"What on God's Earth did Harry do, Mione? He is a cunt!"Ron said in an angered tone. Hermione glared at him with an evil look; she had not spoken to him barely since they had fallen out, now he had the nerve to call her best friend a 'cunt'. She stood up, folded her arms and went red with anger.

"Ronald Weasley, I suggest you get the Hell away from me!" She shouted at him, her cheeks blushed with anger. "Let's go, Neville," Hermione got up and left for her dorm - soon making it in there.

The next day... Hermione awoke to hearing shouting down in the Gryffindor Common Room. She slipped into her dressing gown and ran out. What she saw was: a mass of ginger hair rolling on the floor with a scrawny lad on top of him. Ron and Harry. Harry delivered a punch to Ron's nose, and then there was a splitting cry from the ginger haired.

"You, you call yourself a best friend! You have everything, you could have told me..." Yelled Ron. Harry glared at him and walked away, towards Hermione.

"See you at breakfast, Hermione," Harry have her a weak smile, before running off.

XXX

Hermione, Neville and Harry were sat in the luscious, green gardens on Hogwarts' grounds. It was lovely and sunny. The sun's warmth was beaming down on their skin. Hermione smiled up at Harry.

All of a sudden, they were all approached by no-one other than, Malfoy. He was being escorted out the Castle by Professor Snape -and the Slytherin Quidditch team - it looked like the Slytherins were going down to practise, for their upcoming Quidditch match.

Draco was heading towards Harry, Hermione and Neville. Severus noticed, and rather annoyed called after him:

"Mr Malfoy, where do you think you're -"

"Ha!" Draco spat, as he approached the three of them; a couple of the Slytherin students had followed and joined behind him, smirking at them with a smug expression. Severus sighed and had slowly started to walk over to them. "This the new trio then is it, Precious Potter and his… friends?" Draco said, grinning rather evilly at them all. The other three Slytherins laughed. "Weasely seems to have finally got some sense knocked into him -"

Hermione wasn't in a particularly good mood at the time, she had been until he had shown up, she wasn't going to let him ruin her day like that. Standing up, she squared up to him.

"Actually, Ronald is behaving like an idiot! We all know Harry didn't put his name in that cup, whomever believes so is - obviously -braindead," she spoke with anger in her voice.

Malfoy looked clearly annoyed, and embarrassed, that a girl was squaring up to him.

"Shut up!" he shouted rather loudly. "Obviously Potter, you still have this delusional, pathetic , filthy little Mudblood!" he spoke through gritted teeth.

Severus' fist clenched, that word truly angered him.

"Enough! Mr Malfoy," he growled at the boy.

They were all then stunned, as Hermione. Tears fell from her eyes, onto her porcelain pale face, as an orange light blasted at the end of her wand. Everyone stood for a moment; as Malfoy seemed to have vanished, then to their amazement, out of his robes a white ferret appeared. People started to crowd around them all and laughed, Hermione looked quite shocked at what she had just done.

Severus picked up the ferret using his wand and dismissed the students, "Miss Granger, I will see you in my office after dinner," he spoke, to her amazement he didn't really sound that angry. Hermione nodded at him as a response - still unable to speak properly out of sheer shock.

As Snape dismissed the others and went back into the Castle, Harry put his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione! That was brilliant!" he said cheerfully.

She smiled rather awkwardly,

"you think so?" she asked and they all laughed. They then sat back down on the grass and helped Harry prepare himself for the first event of the Tri-Wizard cup. Hermione had found out from Hagrid that it would be dragons, so they were just researching how different dragons behaved and trying to help Harry in whatever way they could.

XXX

Later that evening, Severus was sat at his desk in his private quarters recalling the previous evening.

'Draco - the bloody idiot. He had to push Granger too far. I can't possibly punish her after what he said to her'.

It really had angered Severus, and he cursed the Malfoy's for teaching their son to think so poorly of people just for their blood types. He knew it was a typical Slytherin thing to do, to be a pure-blood but he had never agreed with it, as Severus himself was only a half-blood - no one else knew this though, only few of the staff members and his previous teachers. He guessed that most of the Death Eaters did too, but he was sure that his students most certainly didn't know, even Draco.

His thoughts were pushed aside as a knock came from his door, he was not surprised to see: Hermione Granger stood before him looking rather nervous at him and as he met her eyes, he noticed that she seemed to be feeling guilty for her actions earlier. Breaking the eye contact he stepped aside,

"Miss Granger, you're late," his velvety voice spoke - rather softly.

They walked over to his desk and he gestured her the chair opposite his own, as she spoke.

"I know, I'm sorry Professor. Professor McGonagall wanted to see me, before I came to you," her voice was rather shaky, she looked extremely nervous at what was about to happen to her.

'I bet she did.' Severus thought to himself for a moment.

"Miss Granger, your actions today were something not acceptable from a student at this school, also they were something no one would have ever expected from yourself. However, given the circumstances, I can only say that it was not entirely your fault." He spoke, sitting back in his chair and looking at her, waiting for her to take in what he had just said as if he knew what she was going to say.

"You're not going to have me expelled, Sir?" she spoke, sounding truly shocked at what he had said previously.

He snorted, "That would not be down to me, Miss Granger, that action is for Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall to make, not myself. But no - I will not be repeating this to the headmaster, as I'm sure Professor McGonagall has already scolded you in some way. I'm sure Professor McGonagall was also impressed, was she not?" He smirked.

"I'm sorry, Professor; I don't quite understand," Hermione spoke, and gave him a look of confusion that had made Snape almost smile.

"With your Transfiguration, usually Ferret back to Human only takes three to four hours, but your effort took both Professor McGonagall and I - six hours, Miss Granger." She smiled at him, that was probably as close to a compliment that she - or anyone else for that matter, could ever get from Snape.

"Professor, I want to apologise, I know that I shouldn't have -" she stammered again, before being cut off by Snape.

"Miss Granger, if I wanted an apology or thought that it was necessary I would have demanded one. Let's put the events of today behind us all and not repeat them, no-one else needs to find out, the Headmaster is very busy this year." His lips twitched as he finished speaking.

Hermione was staring at him, taking in everything he was saying and looked really shocked that Snape was letting her off with this. She had been warned by McGonagall that Snape would be fuming about it all, but he seemed alright about it actually.

"Mr Potter, knows that his first task will involve Dragons, does he not?" Severus spoke again, breaking the silence between the two.

Hermione nodded, "yes Sir, I went to see Hagrid… Erm...Sir?" Hermione spoke. He noticed she was doing her usual lip biting, which judging by the look on her face, meant she was nervous again.

"Yes?" Severus asked, curiously, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Do you believe that… that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire?" she asked, wincing almost as she asked the question.

Severus sighed under his breath, and thought for a moment about his answer. "No, I do not. I don't believe that Potter could have mastered Dumbledore's magic - there is no chance the boy would've been able to get through that barrier, not even with your help Miss Granger." He stopped himself, 'shit. Why did I say that?'

Smiling and flushing lightly, Hermione looked back at him, that was a backhanded compliment, it wasn't much of one but from Snape, she would take it. A little unsure of what to say now, she just nodded, in agreement.

He'd taken himself off guard with the compliment, he was also struggling with what to say, he looked at the clock opposite him. "It's getting late, you're dismissed, don't hang about - Filch is on duty tonight and I will not excuse you, should he catch you wandering the corridors, off you go." He watched her leave and ignored her 'Goodbye' when she left.

'I think I got away with that.' He continued with the assignments he was marking for a few hours, then went to bed with a book.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Harry and Ron were still at war with one another; Hermione was still with Ron, but Hermione was anxious about Harry's first challenge. Hagrid had shown her and Harry that it involved Dragons; Harry may have been a great flyer, but Dragons were too... Hermione felt sick with worry all day, she was now approaching the white tent - this is was were Harry was in, with the other four Tri-Wizards. Hermione's stomach was churning. She stepped into the tent, her eyes scanned around searching for: Harry.

"Oh, Harry - good luck! I am hoping you do well," Hermione blurted out at him, with an anxious smile written on her face. Harry wore a warm smile to meet hers.

"Hey, Hermione, thank-you," Harry spoke, Hermione enveloped Harry I to a large hug. All of a sudden, there was bright fits of white light and a flashing noise. Hermione turned her head, quickly. Her eyes were met with the pale face of a blonde, with garish red lipstick. Her glasses over-hung on her nose. A snarling laugh escaped her lips.

" So, the 'Chosen One' getting the girl with the brain?" She sniggered at Hermione, then looked at Harry. Hermione knew whom it was, the nosey, false journalist from: 'The Daily Prophet'. No-one other, than: Rita Skeeta. Hermione sighed, she did not dislike many people, but for this woman she made an exception; she had alway wrote untrue things about Hermione. Hermione sighed with frustration and dropped the embrace, which she had been sharing with Harry.

" Vhat do you vant... Skeeta?" Viktor's voice spoke, his glare at the women was vindictive and as if venom was seeping from his eyes. Hermione have Krum a small smile for defending her. Krum returned a smile at her.

" I am afraid... Miss Skeeta, that press are not allowed into the Tri-Wizard's tent, orders from Albus Dumbledore..." Severus' voice drawled in its usual silky tone.

'Impeccable, nosey, arsed witch. Leave the Granger girl alone.' He thought to himself. Rita dashed off with a scare look in her eyes, Severus donned his usual smirk.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" Severus asked Hermione, replying with a short nod she followed him out of the tent. She stood by the edge of the white as bone Tri-Wizard tent, which was for the contestants. Hermione was under the gaze if Snape's, near black eyes. When she was looking closely she could see the dark brown shade in the orbs of his eyes - she was waiting for him to speak, so she prompted him:

"Sir, what did you want?"

" I am going to give you a warning, Granger," Severus said curtly. Hermione looked at him with a confusing look. "Things are going to get difficult for you. Rita Skeeta - as you know - writes false propaganda for the Daily Prophet, I advise you stay away from her attention; otherwise she will put you in a bad spot, she has done for me..." Severus tone was softer than usual, it had a hint of warmth in it. Hermione nodded as a response, she dares not asking any questions.

"Thank-you, Sir. I will." She replied, then smiled. Severus said no more, his black cloak trailed off in the wind.

XXX

Hermione was now sat in the stands, she had seen every contestant, but Harry fight off the dragon. She had total faith in him. She saw Snape sat next to Rita Skeeta.

'The poor man', Hermione thought to herself. But, he was also sat next Professor McGonagall; they seemed to get on very well. Dumbledore was clearly agitated, more then likely worried about Harry. Hermione could read what Snape was saying to Dumbledore: "Harry, he will be perfectly fine, Albus, you'll see,". Hermione has to agree with Snape there,

Taking her eyes away from the Professors, she began to watch the scene unfolded in front of her eyes: Harry against the watched as he ran and ducked behind rocks, out of the dragon's way. Harry was not using his wand, or anything for that matter. It would be quite clear to a blind man he was struggling. This is what Harry did. He panics and all his planning goes out of the window.

The dragon stomped its way over to the rock Harry was hiding behind; it breathed a large amount of fire from its mouth, it was bright red. Hermione screamed with frustration. Her eyes darted up to where Snape was sat, she was hoping for some help...guidance, so that she could help Harry. Snape met her gaze; he lifted his black, solid wand and mouthed: ' tell him to use his wand, Hermione,'

With that Hermione leaped up and began to scream,

"Harry! Harry, use your wand! You are a Wizard,"

And just like that, Harry 'Accio-ed' his Fire Bolt broom and began to battle the dragon. Hermione's gaze went back to Severus' eyes, she mouthed 'thank you' to him, and gave him a large smile. His response - it was the first time Hermione had witness a real smile on his lips - but, Severus Snape gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

Hermione never left his gaze; all if a sudden Harry and the dragon came flying up past the teachers' stand , the dragon's tail smashed through the tent's canvas roofing. It completely knocked: Rita, Severus and Dumbledore over. Just as that happened Harry zoomed over with the Golden Egg in his hands - it was glorious! He had defeated the dragon! Hermione's eyes locked with Severus' as he gave her an embarrassed - sort of - smile, for the second time today. Everyone was now standing and applauding Harry.

XXX

"Harry, Harry," mumbled Ron's voice, as he stood in the middle of the Common Room. Harry turned to meet his "best friend's"gaze.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry questioned.

"I am... You were incredible, Harry! Honestly," Ron smiled at him, this was his way of apologising to Harry. He then said, " I have missed you, Harry,". Harry returned the smile and nodded.

"It is okay, Ron,"

XXX

Hermione has watched Harry and Ron become friends again. She was pleased for Harry: he now had his best male friend back. But, she was refusing to become friend with Ron again - he would have to make the effort this time round. Hermione's thoughts continuing on today's events - she was sat in the Common Room.

Severus Snape had been acting strange with Hermione... Since the start of term. He had been acting, well, nice towards Hermione. The fact he had just saved her best friend's life made it even more complex.

'He had even smiled at me,' Hermione thought, her mind replying his smiling face. She smiled to herself. She was not going to tell Harry about this.

XXX

The following morning, Snape was sat in the Great Hall at breakfast and was reading the 'Daily Prophet'. A large scowl written over his face, as he read the title of the front page:

'Are all Mud-bloods whores?'

Snape read the title of the article, which was aimed at Hermione Granger. The word 'mudblood' alone angered him, he read on in his head…

"The brains of the Trio seems to have gotten herself into a bit of a mess! Yesterday she was seen sharing a warm embrace that could've turned into much more - had I, Rita Skeeter, not interrupted!" Snape cringed and continued to read:

'I felt a lot of chemistry in the air, as Viktor Krum, Bulgarian, professional Quidditch player; had then intervened and defended the Mud-blood! There was a clear 'look' between the two, a possible love triangle?' Severus stopped there, shaking his head. He scanned the room; apparently he was not alone in reading it, as he glanced over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron were both trying to calm her down, she was sat opposite the pair of them, the 'Daily Prophet' was in front of her. She glanced upwards to Severus, her eyes flooded with tears, he didn't drop the gaze, feeling unsure of what to do. Finally, Hermione jumped up and stormed off out of the Great Hall, one hand raised to her face as she started to cry.

Severus folded the Daily Prophet and left the table, taking his usual exit that lead to the dungeons - as if not to look too obvious. He walked to where he was pretty sure Hermione would be: the girls' bathroom. Which Moaning Myrtle was usually in, and which had previously held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

XXX

Severus arrived to the bathroom, and he hadn't been wrong. There, over the sink stood Hermione - she had her back to him.

Severus cleared his throat,

"Miss Granger?" he spoke, trying to sound - somewhat - sympathetic. He stood waiting for her to turn around as she dabbed at her eyes, she had jumped out of her skin when he had spoken.

"You were right sir," she sobbed, turning to face him: her face was red and blotchy. As she tried as best as she could to stop crying in front of him - this was however, making her worse. "She is horrible, Professor, I wasn't… I was not… expecting that," she added, sobbing in between odd words.

Severus sighed to himself,

"Miss Granger, please stop trying so hard to stop yourself from crying; you do not need to feel embarrassed, I have been a teacher here for years and I am used to seeing young, teenage girls cry." He spoke, with a soft tone in his voice.

"My only advice is: for you to not let her see what she's done to you, don't let her win, Miss Granger. You may be muggle-born, but you're one of the brightest muggle-borns Hogwarts has ever witnessed," he trailed off slightly.

'Shit! I hadn't intended on saying that much...' He thought to himself.

"That is all I wish to say, Miss Granger," he nodded at her and rushed down the corridor in a flash.

XXX

Hermione curled her legs in towards her; she began to shake with anger. She could not believe what Severus had come to ensure she was okay. Her best friends had just let her go, but Severus Snape had followed her: just to see if she was Okay, and try and help her - give her advice.

He was not a bad man, he clearly cared; he may not have been her Head of House, but he have a damn about her, it was not about Harry or anyone else. This was something to do with her... She had got a strange energy from him when he had entered the bathroom.

He also, had given her a compliment... It was one hell of one, too. It was the first compliment he had given her - ever. She had to go and speak to him... Speak to him, ask him questions.. 'Why? What was going on' - these were all running through her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The following morning, Severus entered the staff room to find Minerva in there with her foot up on the table, her ankle in plaster; a plaster of Paris cast.

Severus barked a laugh,

"What on earth have you been up to, Minerva?" he smirked, he loved winding his colleague up.

She frowned at him, clearly in no mood for Severus' taunts.

"I went to the Three Broomsticks last night," she spoke sounding rather embarrassed, which earned her another laugh from Severus.

"How responsible of you, Minerva," he said sarcastically with a hint of humour.

"Oh, such a shame, you were supposed to be telling the students about that dreaded Yule Ball," he laughed again. "Such a shame, I'm sure the students will be so disappointed about what they're missing," he continued with the sarcastic tone.

"And that is where you come in, Severus," a familiar, cheerful voice beamed from behind him. Severus froze for a moment, that smirk sank from his face as he whipped around to see Dumbledore stood behind him, smiling at him cheerfully.

Severus frowned, feeling confused. "Headmaster, I don't quite understand…"

"Severus! Minerva has told me all about how much of a great dancer you are," Dumbledore spoke, cutting him off. McGonagall was laughing and looking rather smug with herself.

'I'll have you for this later,' Severus thought to himself, as he looked back at the Headmaster.

"Well then, Severus, there is no doubt that you should be the one to cover for Minerva," Dumbledore said finally.

'Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me?' He really was going to get Minerva back somehow.

"Headmaster, please… I can't possibly -" Severus pleaded with the old man before being cut off again.

"Severus, I've made my decision and that is final, besides I overheard you saying to Minerva what a shame it would be for the students to miss out," he mocked in his cheerful tone.

Severus scowled at the both of them and stormed out of the staff room, 'bastard!'

XXX

Severus found himself stood in the hall with Minerva in front of the students; whom all looked rather confused at what was going on. Minerva then began to explain to them all about the Yule Ball, 'what it stood for, the rules, and when it was.' Severus had switched off throughout most of her speech, trying to remain calm and think of a way on how to do this without completely humiliating himself.

"Professor Snape, will now show you a demonstration, now!" Minerva finally said rather curtly; it was apparent she was in a foul mood. All the students stopped dead and began to whisper, some of the pupils began sniggering.

"Miss Granger, you'll do; would you care to step on your feet,"

Minerva swished her wand and music started playing aloud. McGonagall practically pushed Hermione straight into the path of Severus' arms.

'This just gets even better!' he sarcastically thought to himself as the girl landed into his arms.

He slowly slid one arm around her waist as she clinged on to him, and they both started to dance. Hermione was bright red, near the shade of a tomato, despite doing her best to hide it. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. As they swirled round the room they never broke the gaze.

McGonagall shouted for the rest of the students to join in, and that they did, all surrounding Severus and Hermione. Whom were both still embarrassed however still somewhat moving together and not breaking their gaze for a while.

Severus became aware of his surroundings after a while and broke the eye contact, they both slowed down and stopped after that, watching the people around them and backing away to the wall together. He stood in silence, refusing to look at her, his head whirring with some sort of… sensation. He couldn't quite describe it, he eventually gave her a look, she apparently hadn't stopped staring at him; before storming off out of the hall.

He slunked back into the dungeons, in his own private quarters, absolutely furious with… well with everyone. He really wasn't one to be messed with, especially like this.

XXX

Hermione was distracted in Professor Binns' lesson, History of Magic, which everyone found boring - apart from Hermione - she always listened with interest. But, today it was a different story. She was - yet again - distracted by Severus Snape and his strange behaviour.

His gaze... Earlier today. Being so close and personal with him, his bodily heat radiating from his body. His skin had felt so warm, but most of all his eyes. They had a story of their own. Black, they were not, dark brown on the verge of black. Beautiful. They glittered away as they both danced around in the Great Hall; the look in his eyes she would never forget. She did not know what the feeling it had given her, but she liked it.

These thoughts had total got her lost about the lesson, Harry nudged her.

"Psst - Hermione! Binns is talking to you," Harry whispered. Just then, the bell had saved her. So, there was the ruffles and scraping of chairs as everyone packed away their stuff, and left the room. Hermione followed quickly not want Professor Binns to speak with her, she decided it was time to go speak with Professor Snape... In fact, her next lesson was with him. She had a mock exam.

Strolling towards the Great Hall, Hermione saw Severus. He seemed tense... Angry even. His eyes looked blank, like nothing was happening, as if he felt nothing. Hermione took her gaze away from him and sat at a bench. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron sat next to her.

"Hey, Mione," Ron said, she barely had time to reply as Snape walked in; so she just waved at him.

"Today, you shall be practicing for your real potions exam - this maybe a mock exam, but the rules are the same, if it were real," Severus spoke, then adding, " do I make myself clear? Papers are in front of you. Please proceed,"

Everyone around Hermione were: either bored, or just struggling. Hermione, on the other hand, was rapidly going through the answers; she had finished in record speed, half-an-hour.

"Mione, I really could use your help here," Ron mumbled as quiet as he could. But, Severus still heard him - annoyed, Severus came behind him and whacked him on the head. Hermione stood up and passed him the paper.

"Sir, may I speak with you after everyone has finished?" She whispered to him. Her reply - from him - was a soft nod.

Severus snatched the paper from her. As he met her eyes she could no longer see any shade of brown, they were completely black, as if his soul had escaped his body.

"I'm busy," he snapped rather viscously, his voice was rough and his words pierced her sharply.

The lesson had soon ended, Hermione stepped back into the Great Hall.

" The Dungeons, Miss Granger. We shall speak there. Go and wait in. my office" His tone sharp again and blunt. Hermione nodded, then began to walk and think of what questions she was going to ask him. When she reached his office she stood and waited...

It was a whole ten minutes before Severus opened his office door.

"Come in," his voice snapped again; just like it had done earlier. Apparently he still had not calmed down and remained in his foul mood, as he stepped aside and allowed her to enter.

He sat at his desk and gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite him. He didn't speak once for the whole time until she'd sat down.

Breaking the silence his velvet voice spoke again, still sounding angered, but also tired...

"You wished to 'talk' Miss Granger," he spoke, refusing to look at her face.

"What great pleasure do I owe your presence?" He asked sarcastically.

"I have questions, sir, which need answers." Her tone mimicked his own. Her expression was cold, there was one thing Severus Snape being his usual self, but he was just being nasty now.

" I have left it for days... I want to know why you have been acting... Strange. Why you helped me save Harry's life, why you keep coming to check if I am okay or warn me. Yesterday the dance..." She mumbled, she felt as if her head was about to explode. She placed her head into her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Such a surprise, Miss Granger, that you have numerous questions to be answered." He said mockingly, now his eyes were fixed on her. He was unsure of what else to say.

"It is my duty to help Potter, Miss Granger. As much as I love tormenting you all and... Well being myself," he smirked, then added:

"I don't wish any of you to die. And I do not believe that Potter is cut out for the tri-wizard cup. So myself and various other teachers at Hogwarts are doing all we can to help."

He sighed to himself, "The dance this afternoon was purely Professor McGonagall's way of punishing me for some constant banter/rivalry that has been going on between me and her for years, sometimes we take it too far and things like that happen," he spoke, breaking the eye contact.

"You know something, Professor Snape, last night I was thinking about you, and much you actually - might - care for us... For me. That you actually treat me as a human for a change, you still have not answered two questions I asked you. You know what, Sir. I started to believe there was some good in you." She paused, then continued,

"But, there isn't any is there? That look in your eyes last night was something...there was something else. Don't say you didn't notice it..." Hermione was on the verge of tear, one trickled down her face; her skin so soft, and pale. It was now feeling with clear tears.

"Granger, you are venturing into something that needs to be left alone," he had a scared look in his eyes.

"Who and what I care for remains for myself, and only myself to know. That is final," his last words were softer, he didn't seem angry anymore, just upset and somewhat worried. Hermione picked up the subtle hint he was trying to give her.

"Sir, in all due respect, 'things' do not have to be 'left alone'. The truth may surprise you," she whispered, hinting back at him, her tears had now subsided.

"Indeed," Snape said thoughtfully, staying silent afterwards.

"Sometimes it is best to let certain events unfold themselves, patience is a virtue," he looked back up at her, he had completely calmed down now - at least with her. His eyes were back to that very dark brown, and his lips twitched slightly.

"You are dismissed, Miss Granger, it's getting late. Goodnight," he spoke softly, dropping his gaze from her and getting on with the papers in front of him.

"Goodnight, Severus Snape," she did not look back to see his face, she left quickly.

XXX

As soon as the door shut behind her, he threw his papers onto the floor, as well as everything else on his desk, in fact he even lifted the desk and let it crash to the floor.

He stood up, storming over to the coffee table by the fire where there was a bottle of scotch, he started to drink it.

"Bloody Gryffindors!" He spat.

What wound him up the most was that he had no idea why he was reacting so badly about it all.

'It was just a dance.' He thought to himself, then gave in. 'But with HER. His friend! The brains of the trio!' The girl he had insulted the previous year and branded 'an insufferable know-it-all'.

He felt so confused, and this made him even more angry. He hated not knowing what he was feeling, being in the unknown truly terrified him. Not only that, he knew that something terrible was unfolding this year, and he knew that sooner or later, the Dark Lord was bound to return. Lucius Malfoy was busy organising meetings with the other Death Eaters, Severus had been invited but didn't tend on going, he would definitely be made to pay for that when the Dark Lord finally did return.

He rolled up his sleeve, staring at the dark mark, as his stomach turned and self-hatred fuelled him.

'What have you become Severus? You threw your life away the moment you bowed down to that snake-faced bastard. And for what? Just to feel finally a part of something?' He continued to drink excessively from the bottle, until he passed out on the floor of his dungeons, his final thoughts of; Hermione Granger, and how damn upset she'd looked when she was under the impression he didn't care for her.

XXX

Severus was awoke, that next morning by Dumbledore standing over him in sympathy, however shaking his head at him.

"Severus, you must not let yourself get into this mess," his usual cheerful tone wasn't there, he sounded like he genuinely felt sorry for the man.

'Like I need your bloody sympathy,' Severus thought to himself, he got on to his feet and straightened himself up, casting cleaning charms on himself as Dumbledore watched him closely.

"What's the matter, Severus? Is there something you wish to tell me?" the old man asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Headmaster... Lucius Malfoy has been arranging meetings with the Death Eaters, he's obviously planning something. As much as I don't wish to attend these meetings, if you need me to go then I will do so," he spoke, his voice was husky and he sounded as rough as he looked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Severus, I do not wish for you to attend any of the meetings, is that understood? I need you here at the Castle, if your suspections on Professor Moody are correct, then I need someone to keep a close eye on me for him." Dumbledore spoke again, making it clear that he really didn't want Severus to have anything to do with the Death Eaters just yet.

Severus nodded, "I understand, Headmaster," he trailed off, clearing his throat as the worrying again from last night went over in his mind. "Headmaster, do you think the Dark Lord will return?" Severus asked, with a flicker of fear in his eyes.

Dumbledore sighed for a moment and the two stayed silent, he wouldn't have had to even speak, Severus knew Dumbledore well enough to know what he was about to say...

"Yes, Severus, I do believe that in time; Lord Voldemort will return, like I told you after the death of the Potter's, he will return because his soul lives on, and he will do so, until his soul is destroyed, only then can he be killed," Dumbledore spoke, his voice sounded cheerful, but the look on his face, Severus saw that even he, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Sorcerer that had ever lived, was even worried - if not scared, about the return of Voldemort. And with that, Dumbledore left Severus' room. He stood in silence for a moment, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it hadn't been a shock to him. He sighed to himself and went for a shower, trying to shove everything to the back of his mind, and focus on his work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

It was the night of the Yule Ball. Hermione had been asked by Viktor Krum to go to the Yule Ball, as friends. Hermione had accepted his offer, very excited about it.

Currently, Hermione was gazing in the mirror. She was ready for the Ball, she looked beautiful. Her hair in sleek curls, which were soft and showed her beautiful multi-toned hair colour. Her curls fell over her exposed skin - situated over her breasts. Her slim figure was hugged neatly - in all the right places - by a gold glittery dress. It was half covering her legs - a modest lengthily dress. Her cardigan was creamy white, not contrasting with the dress. Her make-up was very subtle; highlighting her eyes in the perfect way.

She was finally ready, she felt so happy and confident! She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy tonight with a dear friend, Viktor Krum. She started to make her way down the stairs...

XXX

Severus stood at the entrance of the hall, wearing his usual attire. He resented events like this, and had done since he was a boy. He'd told Dumbledore he would stand on guard at the entrance to make sure things were under control, however, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that any moment now, on top of the stairs opposite him, Hermione Granger would be there and make her way down the stairs, probably looking absolutely stunning, and he wasn't wrong.

A few minutes after everyone else was in the hall, Viktor Krum stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up in absolute awe at the beautiful, and drop-dead gorgeous, Hermione Granger. Severus watched as she slowly - and nervously - walked down the stairs,

'she doesn't even realise how amazing she looks,' Severus thought sadly to himself.

He watched her every move, carefully. As she walked past him with Krum, she gave him a small smile, which to her somewhat surprise, he returned.

Closing the door after the two of them, Severus joined the teachers at the front, and stood watching the students dance the night away. One Gryffindor girl, catching his eye with her every move.

'You shouldn't be thinking like this, Severus,' but no matter how hard he tried not to, he couldn't resist watching her.

XXX

Hermione had enjoyed her night thoroughly. She was sitting down speaking to Viktor.

"Her-mioneee, I has something to show you outside..." Viktor said smiling softly at Hermione.

"Of course, please do show me," she smiled back at him following him out of The Great Hall and down to Hogwarts' grounds, which is where all the carriages were situated.

"It is inside my... Carriage..." Viktor spoke calmly watching Hermione's backside as she stepped in the carriage. She sat down...

"What is it you wanted to show me, Viktor?" Hermione asked rather naïvely, Viktor climbed into the small carriage and locked the door non- verbally.

"Ve sit in here," he mumbled softly and slowly started to sit back.

"I vanted to show you the stars... You see it is beautiful sky and I did not vant to vaste it," Viktor smiled smoothly. He began telling Hermione about all the various stars as they looked out of the carriage window; he slid his hand round her shoulder. Hermione did not react to this movement, she relaxed -sort of- he was still speaking about the stars... His lips came across her neck, his hand reaching her inner thigh...

"What are you doing? Get off me! GET OFF ME" Hermione began to scream in sheer horror.

XXX

Severus had gone outside, he was on patrol of the carriages; throwing out the lovers in them. He had suggested to do so as he needed some fresh air, and needed to take out his sheer frustration on something.

He had just about had enough and wanted to get back inside when he heard a familiar voice scream, jolting to the carriage he waved his wand and broke the door open, to his horror, he had been right. Viktor Krum was sprawled over a terrified looking Hermione Granger. At that moment, Severus felt something eat at him, as pure anger fuelled his veins. His eyes filled with flames, he gritted his teeth and dragged Krum out of the carriage, making the boy fall face first in the snow. Severus drew his wand and pointed it at him, numerous dark, evil spells running through his mind.

"SEVERUS!" Igor Karkaroff's voice beamed from behind him, he lowered his wand, and looked at Hermione, her face was filled with tears, he couldn't recall ever seeing anyone that scared, in his life, and really hurt him inside.

"Igor... This... Little... Swine... Of yours..." Severus said slowly, through gritted teeth.

Igor stopped him and pulled the boy to his feet, "I know, Severus, I will take care of it, you deal with your own student!" He spoke, before dragging Krum away with him.

Severus put his wand away and looked at Hermione, unsure of what to say. He continued to feel so confused at what was going on in his mind. He wasn't sure of what he was feeling, and whatever it was he thought it wasn't going to happen. It couldn't. He pushed all of those thoughts back to his mind, and his eyes again, met hers.

"Miss Granger, you should get back to Gryffindor Tower, I advise you to tell Professor McGonagall about this, unless you would like me to tell her?" He asked, his voice soft, and pained.

Hermione was shivering with fear, his hands shaking like mad... She did not say a word. Her heart began to race in her chest, her breathing altered to heavy; she was having a panic attack.

"He...he... I stay...you" She muttered before blacking out in the carriage.

Severus gently picked her up and carried her to his office, it was safe there, and it was closer to where he was.

As soon as he got there he used one of the portraits to send for Professor McGonagall and watched Hermione on his sofa; she still had that 'worried and terrified' look written all over her face. He did not take his eyes off her for a second, thinking of how wrong he had been about the girl in the previous three years.

She was not a child anymore, and she did not fit in with the people around her, she had a strong, older head on her shoulders, which Severus was starting to admire. He guessed the reason he'd started to think like this about her was because she trusted him, no one had ever truly trusted Severus over the years, as much as they had said it, he knew that they hadn't. Even Dumbledore didn't fully trust Severus. But Hermione, the way she'd trusted him to deal with the dementor, and in the previous year, how she'd hidden behind him, gripping on to the back of his cloak, trusting him to protect them from the Werewolf.

Severus wasn't sure what it was or where it was going. He assumed he was just starting to hate her less, well that was a lie, he'd never really hated her at all, it was always quite a pleasure to teach someone who had a brain.

He smiled to himself, remembering their first ever lesson together, the eagerness on her face to answer the question was amusing, even now.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, the door knocked and Professor McGonagall stormed in, looking pale and worried, she gasped in shock seeing Hermione lying completely blacked out on his sofa.

"Oh,Severus!" She cried, "what happened? Who did this?" She asked, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"Krum, I can assure you, he will be punished, heavily." Severus spoke, then thought to himself,

'even if I have to do it myself.'

There was a long pause as McGonagall watched Hermione, before speaking again:

"thank you, Severus. Do you think we should take her to the hospital wing?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes, it certainly won't do her no harm, I would personally let her stay with you in your office and do her work in there over the next couple of days, she was in terrible shock," Severus spoke, feeling numb as he remembered her face, eyes filled with tears and such a scared look on her face.

Minerva nodded slowly before Severus picked Hermione up again and gently carried her to the hospital wing, placing her in one of the beds.

"Tell Poppy to give her something for the shock," he spoke before turning and leaving for the door, leaving the room to slink back to the dungeons and go over in his mind with what had just happened.

XXX

Hermione awoke, feeling a cold daft over her body. She sat up and looked at her surroundings: cold stone floor, white metal bed and thin sheets. She let out a loud panicky scream. Just a minute later a worries Poppy Pomfrey ran in.

"Oh, Hermione, dear. You are safe, you are in the hospital wing Professor McGonagall will be coming up soon." Poppy said softly to her.

Soon after Hermione had breakfast - and had calmed down - Professor McGonagall had arrived to speak with Hermione.

"My dear girl, how are you feeling?" Minerva began to ask Hermione, she could see the scared look in her eyes. Minerva's look was of sheer worry. Hermione's head was a total blur. She had tried to remember what happened - last night. Flickers of Krum and her in the carriage, his breath on her neck... His hands on her. She gasped in sheer horror, as she remembered what had happened. It all slowly came back to her and she felt her heart start to race...

"Professor Snape, he... he saved me, where is Snape?" she spoke, her voice shaky.

"Viktor...keep him away from me...please, Professor!" tears filled her brilliant brown eyes and fear was written all over her face; she still obviously hadn't recovered properly.

"Miss Granger, Viktor will be punished, don't you worry about that. And if the boy steps anywhere near you, he will have me to answer to!" McGonagall roared, protectively. She always did love her Gryffindors; and Hermione was definitely her favourite.

"Professor Snape is fine, he came to see how you were doing earlier this morning," McGonagall added, giving her a small smile.

"I've decided that you should do your work in my office for a few days, until you properly recover," Minerva added.

Hermione nodded, "thank you, Professor, I think that is for the best."

XXX

Over the next few days, Hermione started to make a vast recovery, she was starting to feel more her usual self and after two weeks; she decided that she was ready to go back into lessons. She was still worried and anxious something would happen to her; but she always stayed in busy areas.

Hermione was studying in the library, trying to help Harry with his next task - which involved the lake - when Professor McGonagall turned up. She had asked to have a word with her in private:

"Hermione, as you know, Potter's next challenge involves the lake. Well, it is down to you and Mr Weasely to decide between you... but the task is for the champions to save one of their friends. Weasely seems up for it, but I feel he may back out, I know you have been through a lot recently -"

Hermione cut her off, shaking her head at her,

"Professor, it is fine. I want Harry to do well and I understand that he won't be able to participate otherwise, I don't mind."

"Very well, I will get a message to you on whether or not Mr Weasely does back out or not," Minerva said, and left without another word.

Hermione was making her way back to the Gryffindor common room when she saw Snape in the distance, he was splitting up a fight between a few first years. Hermione was just about to call after him when Moody grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom.

"Professor McGonagall told me to give you a message, Weasely won't be nominating himself," the Mad Eye'd man spat; then took out that unusual, suspicious flask and gulped whatever liquid was in it.

"Okay Sir," Hermione's words were before he stayed silent and she guessed that was her cue to get out - and she did. She wasn't sure about Moody, he definitely had something suspicious about him, or it could be that he really is just completely mental. Hermione was always quite fair with teachers, she always gave them a fair chance - but the way Moody went about their first Defence Lesson had immediately turned her against him.

When Hermione left the room, Severus walked straight across her giving her a slight look; which she had no idea what it meant. She still hadn't had chance to thank him, but it was hardly her fault. He appeared to be avoiding her, as if she were the plague, but then again he usually did ignore her. Act like she never even exist.

'Just when I was starting to think he was changing,' she thought to herself, rather annoyed with him. And, more annoyed at the fact that his ignorance was bothering her; she had absolutely no idea why.

XXX

Severus was stood with the other teachers and students on the ledge of the lake, rolling his eyes and switching off as the Headmaster was starting to make some sort of speech.

'If he starts saying how wonderful it is to be able to host this stupid cup again, I'll throw myself in that lake.' Severus thought to himself, staring blankly at the deep, dark lake in front of him.

"And of course, it is such an honour for us here at Hogwarts, to be hosting this event," Dumbledore's voice beamed in Severus' ears like an annoying siren, making Severus roll his eyes.

'There we go,' he looked at Minerva who gave him a look that told him to start behaving himself, which made him scowl at her even more and eventually she gave in and looked away.

Eventually the old man had finished his speech and the Tri-Wizard morons had dived into the lake, to save their nearest and dearest. Severus glanced around at the students, not seeing Weasely or Granger, that was odd. He started to wonder to the Gryffindor side of the ledge.

"Where's Hermione? I thought Ron was being put into the lake!" Seamus spoke to Ginny.

"He is, I went with him this morning and saw Professor McGonagall put him in, he needed the nudge," Ginny stiffled a laugh and the other joined in.

"Hermione's been a little off, well with what happened with Viktor the other week, I don't think she wanted to be anywhere near him, can't say I blame her really. I think she's in the library," Ginny smiled at them, clearly looking sure of it.

XXX

Severus was however, unconvinced of this, he looked around to double check that she wasn't there; and for the third time he saw that she wasn't there at all. Severus' eye was drawed over to Mad Eye, he had been rather nervously looking around, walking up and down, back and forth across the ledge, and still drinking that suspicious looking liquid from the flask, Severus had meant to sneak it off him to see what it was, but he still hadn't had chance to do so. Giving the auror a narrow-eye'd scowl, he walked past him and stormed back up to the Castle, to check the library for that insufferable know-it-all that he had annoyingly started to give the slightest damn about.

He suspicions were right; which struck fear into him as he searched the empty library.

'For fuck's sake, Granger! Can you not stay away from danger?'

He ran to the Gryffindor common room, stopping by the Fat Lady's portrait and giving her an agitated glare as she swore at him and made petty remarks about him being a tall, dark haired, big nosed Slytherin.

"Just do me a favour, and do as your told, tell me if Hermione Granger is in there," he spoke, folding his arms and tapping his foot, impatiently waiting for her to answer.

Once she returned he lifted his head and again, that sinking feeling hit him as she replied:

"No. Severus, she is not here."

He raced back down out of the Castle and walked fastly down to the lake, trying to look as casual as possible in this situation. By the time he got down there, Potter had just come up, in last place with Ron.

Severus looked around and felt his stomach churn as he still didn't see Hermione. Once Dumbledore had announced the champion and they all headed back, Severus lingered behind and made his way over to Harry.

"Potter!" his voice spat as he regarded the boy, "Did you see anyone else down there - the lake?" he asked. Harry looked confused and suppressed a look that had James written all over him, making Severus shiver.

"No, Sir, why would I?" he asked, looking rather confident.

"Security reasons, off you go," his final words to the boy were, as him and Weasely joined everyone else back in the Castle.

Mad Eye had also lingered behind which annoyed Severus even more as he started to suspect that he had some part in Granger's absence.

Eventually Severus was alone and staring into the lake, contemplating what he was doing as he started to undress himself, he stood just in his trousers, staring down at the deep, black water.

'You must be completely out of your mind Severus,' and with that, he dived into the water.

The water was ice cold, which wasn't doing his bad circulation any favours. He swam deeper and deeper, using his wand for a light as he searched for Hermione. He wasn't exactly sure what lived in this lake, and he didn't want to find out either.

Luckily enough whatever it was in the Black Lake, it feared the Dark Mark, as Severus saw shadows flee from him, he managed to find Hermione, she had been quite far out, further than she was supposed to, which only meant she had been put in there deliberately and Severus had a damn good idea of who was responsible for it. He caught Hermione and swam back up with her, she didn't wake at first either like everyone was supposed to do which only meant that she'd been hexed and hadn't been expecting to be thrown into a lake.

He pulled them both onto the ledge and transfigured a towel out of his cloak, he wrapped it around her and shook her gently.

"Granger!" he shouted and her eyes shot open as she gasped; and began to panic, she had not been expecting to see Severus Snape, half naked, sprawled over her and shaking her.

Hermione was as pale as a white cotton sheet, her heart rate increasingly fast... She clutched on to his shoulders, her eyes as wide as they could possibly be and her pupils dilated.

"You saved me... " Hermione said breathlessly.

"It is becoming a habit lately, you keep getting yourself into danger, Granger," Severus' silky tones drawled. Hermione's heart melted, she loved the sound of his voice - the depth of it. She slid the towel from under her waist and wrapped it around her and Severus - she had seen him shaking and shivering, and decided it was only fair to let him share the towel. He was laid firmly on top of her, her hands still on his shoulders. In effect she was cuddling with Severus Snape.

"Thank-you... Sever- Sir," she mumbled into his ear, not sure to move or not. Severus stayed where he was, his arms behind her head, their eyes met one another. Hermione gave him a soft smile, seeing for the first time that Severus Snape was quite a handsome bloke. His ink black hair wet, ensure his hair was pushed from his face. This made his whole face look radiant; his skin looked soft and not as pale as she thought it once was. His lovely dark eyes... She got lost in their gaze. They both remained silent, not knowing what to say or do... The situation was a little awkward for them both; but neither pulled away from the gaze they were sharing.

"Hermione, tell me who did this to you?" Severus asked her in a ver soft tone, he seemed calm and relaxed. Hermione gulped. She had never heard him use her face name, it was... Strange, the way he said had sent tingles throughout her body.

"Professor Moody... Sir. I was told to go in the lake as Ron was a 'wuss' and refused to do it," she answered him as a reply. "I am sure it is just one big misunderstanding, sir, I have not spoken to Ronald in months... It is my own fault, my own pettiness that caused this - I just came off lucky you saving me this time,"

Severus frowned, "No, Hermione, it was not your fault - this is not your fault," he stated, speaking slowly and calmly as ever; still not parting from her gaze.

"Alastair will pay for this," he spoke rather shakily; it was clear he was angry, he was showing it as easily as a Gryffindor would show their emotions.

Noticing that he was shaking, and how angry he had become; Hermione raised a pale hand to his face. Their lips were inches apart from one another; suddenly Hermione spoke:

"It is alright, Professor, it was just a misunderstanding," she sounding a little unsure and nervous.

Severus felt the warmth from her touch, almost getting lost in the moment until he heard the word 'Professor' that hurt him. It was like being struck by a barrier - a barrier that reminded him of what he was, and why everything he was feeling, even though he remained unsure of what it was, was wrong. He sighed slowly and got off her.

"I have work to do, see me later, after dinner," he spoke, standing up and retrieving his shirt, buttoning it up as he gave her a soft look and walked back up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's =^.^= hope you are enjoying these chapters. This is by far my favourite chapter yet! :3. Thank you for the reviews so far - we do read them all! We appreciate everything you all have to say so please don't hold back from writing a review.**

Chapter Seven:

Hermione knocked at his office door - Professor Snape's, to be more precise - she was stood waiting for around two minutes. All that had transpired in the office was nothing but negativity.

She had no idea what was wrong with Snape, it was like he was a completely different man that night: he had snapped, he had been his usual vulgar self and worst of all had insulted her.

From that day on she kept her distance from him; from the whole of Hogwarts, really. She has only just made friends with Ron - again - he had finally apologised; but her keeping her distance from him and Harry meant they could stay friends, as no agreements happened. She spent most her time in the library reading, as normal.

XXX

It was round a week later: Severus had become very busy; it was heading towards the end of term and Severus had a lot of mock exams to mark, as well as plan them. So, he was under a lot of pressure. Currently he was sat in his office. He had been trying his best not to let his thoughts astray from his work, but he was failing again, that annoying little Gryffindor; he had been trying so hard to avoid; continued to crop up into his mind. It was clear she, too, was avoiding him.

Their last encounter hadn't ended well. (This after he saved her from the Black Lake) They had shared a 'moment' together. They had not been far from kissing; their lips had been inches apart. It was only until Hermione had said the word: 'Professor' - it had made him realise what he meant to her, and he could not be anymore than her 'Professor'.

When Hermione had turned up to his study - later that night. Severus had made a rather harsh remark about her getting into danger: 'her and her retched dunderhead friends'. He had also stated that he wouldn't save her again and leave her in that state she had got herself in, 'she should use her brain more!' Was another remark he has snidely said to her - this was a lie of course, and Severus hated himself for it. He hated to lie to anyone; just to protect them. He had been angry and confused about his feelings when he snapped at her. She probably wouldn't forgive him for it either, and that upset him the most, although it was probably for the best, he was truly terrified of what would happen if they got any closer.

He sighed to himself and yawned, stretching in his chair as he put his feet up on his desk. He hadn't slept much since they had their argument, every time he closed his eyes he saw her face - knowing full well how dangerous all of this was - and feeling so damn confused about everything just made it even more difficult, like he really needed that!

'She is probably not even interested in me anyway - who would be? I am just the "greasy git"' he sulked to himself. He began recalling all of the descriptions he had heard of himself over the years from the students.

Hermione wasn't like that, though she had never 'bitched' about anyone, and never judged by looks; that was one of the things he truly admired about her. This year he had begun to notice how grown up she actually was; the past few years he had always regarded her as an: 'insufferable know-it-all', a child, but - now - this year he had seen so much, she had developed into a young woman. A very intelligent and beautiful one at that.

'Stop it Severus, you're doing it again.'

He scolded himself and shook his head before getting up and getting into bed.

"You, Hermione Granger, are going to be the breaking of me!" He whispered quietly to himself. He then closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about her - yet again.

XXX

Severus awoke at early hours that morning, feeling a burn up his arm; one which he was very familiar with, and it rooted fear in his soul, it had been twelve years since he had felt this way. The tender age of twenty for when the Dark Lord fell.

He sat up and got dressed, quickly applying his mask and cloak. He glanced at the smiling skull on his arm; which had the snake running through its mouth, he shivered. He had dreaded this moment. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, Dumbledore had always been right.

Sighing to himself, he answered his summoning and disappeared via Apparition.

When Severus arrived he took his position in the very small circle. His facial expression winced as Wormtail came out. He was holding something... Severus could not even comprehend. It was Voldemort, of course, but not in his form. He closed his eyes tight behind his mask, and cursed himself in his mind for ever agreeing to join this absolute freak's army.

"Severus," Wormtail's voice greeted him. Meh let out a snigger as before removing Severus' mask off his face. All of a sudden, a hex was sent his way. It slapped him across the face, it did not really hurt; but had shocked Severus.

"Master and I have found out that you have not been attending Lucius' meetings!" his voice said in disgust, however it was clear that Wormtail was not one for giving orders; he was not a natural leader and clearly did not have a clue what he was doing.

Before Severus could speak, he had another hex sent to him:

"CRUCIO!" Yelled Wormtail.

Severus winced instantly, feeling his whole body jolt as he fell to the ground, his body began to spasm. He could never quite describe what the cruciatus curse felt like, other than saying: it was just like sparks of pain, sheer pain, flowing through your veins and attacking everything in its way.

After what could have been minutes or hours - Severus couldn't tell - he was laying on the stone cold floor. He quickly stood up, holding himself together and stood back in his place in the circle before Pettigrew spoke again:

"Now, Severus, you must prove your loyalty. Lucius, if you please…" he spoke - again - and on his command Lucius stood forward. He was holding a barely conscious Barty Crouch.

"Do it Severus! Finish him," Voldemort's voice screeched; apparently he could somehow see what was going on, either that or Nagini was telling him. The ghastly Snake was curled up around where he was sat.

Severus' eyes turned black and he slowly spoke; "Ava-"

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The snake faced bastard spoke again."Loyalty, Severus, prove it! Torture him!" he screamed, making Severus shiver.

A sinking feeling filled Severus, as he thought for a moment, he'd never exactly been close to Barty Crouch, but he'd known him and that made this so much harder.

"Crucio…" Severus whispered, his eyes turned fully black as he occluded his mind and kept the spell going until Barty Crouch had stopped moving. Shakily withdrawing his wand, Severus tucked it away and was soon left alone as he was congratulated - like that made it feel any better.

XXX

Severus returned to Hogwarts' grounds; more precisely the Black Lake. He was not alone, he was in possession of Barty Crouch's body. He had no idea what to do with the body. The only thing he could think of was to dump the body into the lake... He felt: guilty, disgusted and regret. Severus was in total darkness; he knew he was alone, but the spy in him always made sure to check. He began to scan his surroundings.

'Nope. Nothing, and no-one,' he thought to himself. His arms then raised and the body into the dark, mealy waters of the lake. Severus' heart tightened, along with his breathing. He could no longer hold it together... He crouched down, before collapsing on the floor. His eyes washing over to stare at the lake. A blank expression written over his face.

A familiar voice echoed from behind him in an almost scream,

"NO! What have you done? You! I thought you…"

Severus slowly turned around and saw Hermione, her face was pale and she was crying uncontrollably; sobbing her heart out in front of him. But no-one had been there... Harry's cloak... The look on her face was breaking him, she really had no idea at what was going on. He understood her reaction with what it looked like from where she was standing.

"I trusted you! I thought you were with us… on our side," she cried looking at him, not believing what she her eyes were seeing.

With that, Severus fell to his knees before her, this had broke him. She had trusted him? The words: 'I trusted you', began to ring in his ears.

"Hermione, I-I-I…" he stuttered. He soon stopped speaking - this was as his throat closed, a lump was forming in his throat. He tried swallowing but could not control it. He shut his eyes as they filled with tears. When he re-opened to looked at her, finally giving in to his feelings and breaking down, right there in front of her.

Hermione frowned, looking confused uncertain to what to do or say. This was Severus Snape, her teacher. Whom earlier she had defended in front of Harry and Ron. She could not be more angry with herself for falling out with her best friends over Snape!

Then, she saw he was crying in front of her; if it were Harry or Ron she would give them a brief hug. She began to get very confused as to what was happening. She cautiously kept her distance, however, still assuming that he was a threat to her. She wondered why he has used her first name, she decided to stay and listen - for now.

"Hermione... He... they forced me, Hermione. So that I would continue to spy for them. They forced me to do it, to prove my loyalty… Dumbledore told me I have to do everything I can to prove my loyalty to them until the end is near," he sobbed. "I'm not one of them...I swear I'm just… you can't tell anyone else!"

Hermione's eyes glazed over - this time not because she was upset, or hurt. Because she had sorrow written all over her face, she felt sorry for Severus. He was human, he cared about what he had done - it was not his fault. Hermione gingerly stepped to his side, she knelt down to be on his level and pulled her arms out and wrapped them around him. She pulled him close, letting him rest his head on her chest.

"I am sorry, I am... Severus, I understand," she whispered, as her arms tightened around his demeanour. Severus was taken back by her reaction, he had expected her to be horrified and run away. But she did not, Hermione really was not like anyone else. With this in mind, Severus relaxed into her arms. The tears still traipsing down his pale, swallow face. He kept his head on her chest and closed his eyes. This has felt strange to him - at first - but, it did not take him long to relax I do her touch. She closed her eyes, as his hands came to wrap around her body, too, as a response to the embrace.

Severus, and Hermione were both shocked by their own actions and by Severus' response. Hermione gazed down at his shadowed face, he had stop crying, now. He did look lovely: dark ink black hair just over his face, his lips soft and red...his dark eyes relaxed and his expression to match. She focused her attention on his lips, getting distracted.

Severus soon became aware of his surroundings, having gotten lost in the moment. He slowly moved his hands from around her. "Miss Granger, you appear to be staring at me," he said softly, pulling away from her.

They both stood up, Severus seemed a lot calmer and also had something else written in his face... Awkwardness.

As Severus scratched the back if his neck and looked down at the floor for a moment, then met her eyes again, he spoke in what was not much more than a whisper:

"Thank you, Hermione."

He gave her a soft smile, which she, too returned as response. She had just been about to speak, when a loud voice interrupted that; it came from behind them.

"Severus! Albus was expecting you half an hour ago, where have you been and have you seen Miss Gr-"

Minerva McGonagall paused, as she noticed Hermione standing with Severus.

"Miss Granger, this is extremely forbidden! Do you know how late it is young girl?"

Hermione looked at Severus really not knowing what to do in this situation much. She was rarely shouted at - not even by her parents - and she hated it when it did happen especially by her own Head of House.

"That would be my doing, Professor," Severus spoke in a cool, calm tone.

"I needed some assistance in collecting some extract from the lake for some research, and I picked the first little know-it-all I saw. Even if she is one of your golden Gryffindors," he added with a slight smirk.

"Unfortunately, there is no need for any disciplinary to be given, however it would put Slytherin 30 points ahead," he added with humour in his tone.

"Absolutely not, Professor Snape," Minerva said sternly but she too seemed to have a hint of humour in her tone.

Hermione was rather taken back by the sheer banter between the two teachers, and was smiling, despite herself.

"Your assistance was appreciated, Miss Granger," Severus spoke with his usual lip curl. He then quickly turned around, nodding at Minerva as he left the two of them.

XXX

Having finished brewing some more Polyjuice Potion, Severus went to his private stalls to do a stock check; he needed to do something to stop his thoughts from slipping again. Back to the incident earlier that night.

What had occurred at the Black Lake , tonight, had confused Severus further. He was completely on edge at the lately with Voldemort's return. He knew it would not have been long, oh he was certain of that. And now he had discovered him and Hermione had mutual feelings towards each other; he knew this though. All he could think about was: getting his heart broken - again.

It wasn't that he did not trust Hermione - it was purely because he did not believe that her feelings for him were strong at all; even though they were displayed obviously tonight. He suspected that she had just had a teenage crush on him, and that she would soon tire and lose interest.

Brushing those thoughts away, as he stepped onto his ladder to count the stock. All of a sudden he tumbled to the ground due to the ladders falling underneath him. When he looked up he saw Igor standing over him looking furious.

Severus scrambled to his feet, but before he could reach for his wand Igor throttled him and started to speak through gritted teeth:

"I do not know your game, Snape. But trying to get my boy expelled! The Dark Lord will return this year. And you go running to Albus and tell him? Why Severus? Our master can protect us, you have no loyal bone in your body-"

Severus had managed to knee him in the crotch which made the man go purple in the face and hold himself in sheer pain.

"Do not you ever dare threaten me again, Igor!" Severus spoke curtly, watching as the man fled before him.

He wasn't surprised to see Potter lurking around as he was about to lock up.

"Not so fast, Potter," he spoke and watched the boy halt and slowly turn around to look at him.

"Polyjuice Potion, really? What soon-to-be disaster are you and your little friends plotting now?" Severus asked, with his lip curl.

The boy stuttered looking completely baffled, "Professor... Sir... I don't know what you are talking about," he replied.

Severus gritted his teeth, gripping hold of the boy. "Don't lie to me," he spat and let go of him as he turned on his heel and stormed off down into the dungeons.


End file.
